All Better Now
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (an AU of a Season 3 episode) When Savitar is led by Barry into the lab, he can tell he isn't wanted there - that there, like usual, he is hated. However, the soft gaze of a caring doctor who sees the side everyone else refuses might make him a bit more open... (Savitar/Caitlin)


**Am I the only one around here who just... absolutely ****_adores _****Savitar/Caitlin? Like, that's such an unexplored ship! Its got SO MUCH POTENTIAL! If anyone has any fic recommendations for them please let me know :) Also this story is inspired by a short one shot my fanfiction bestie Write-To-You shared with me! You da best Write! :D**

**But anywayyyyy this story's got a few adjustments to the show: Killer Frost hasn't come out yet (hence, y'know... Caitlin), and Snowbert has already broken up. Its a really sad reality, I know, and I didn't wanna do it... but it was necessary. Sorry guys :/**

**However, let's not dwell on past angst, LET'S GET TO PRESENT ANGST :D :D :D**

**(hehe... btw, for the record, no idea how this scene went with Iris. Can't remember a gosh darn diddly thing. So I'm probably making most of this up. XD)**

* * *

When Barry walked in with Savitar behind him, everyone in the room had their angry faces on. Heck, Joe even pulled out his gun and aimed at the future Barry, but his present form gently gestured for him to lower his firearm. Joe did, but only just.

"W-Woah," HR said, taken by surprise. "H-He's here. Savitar's here folks, he's here."

"What the hell are you thinking, Allen?!" Julian exclaimed. "He'll kill us all!"

"You shouldn't be here," Cisco said, so quietly barely anyone noticed.

However, there was one soft and gentle face in the room.

The team's personal doctor, Caitlin Snow.

She looked into Savitar's eyes - one of them had cataracts, by the looks of it. It was the side with burn marks all over it, making him hideous to the average onlooker... Not to her. Something about him looked so scared and small; like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

As whispers were exchanged between the team members, Caitlin finally put her foot down. "Stop," she said firmly.

The whole room fell into a hush - Savitar looked up from the ground to face her.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she began walking towards him, captivating the eyes of everyone in the room - they thought she was insane. She then came within close contact of the speedster, looking him in the eyes.

He looked so sad...but there was almost a sparkle of happiness in his good eye. As if... she had made him happy...

"You've got a fresh cut," said Caitlin softly, wiping away the tiny bit of blood on his cheek. "C'mere. Let's get you fixed up."

As she grabbed his hand to lead him down the hall, she heard whispers. "Caitlin!", "What are you doing?!", "Are you crazy?!".

Nothing she hadn't heard before; nothing she couldn't brush off.

For now, her number one priority was one man.

_Barry. Allen._

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know," Savitar mumbled quietly as Caitlin worked to fix up the cut.

"Well, I was always your personal physician," said Caitlin, "and plus, you never know what a small cut can lead to. Infection, blood loss unaccounted for, you get the idea."

"I like hearing you talk medical stuff," Savitar said quietly. "Continue if you want..."

Caitlin smiled softly. "Would you ever show this side of you to the team?"

"They would call it an act," he said, looking down. "Went back to them once before I became the monster I am now. I treated them with as much respect as I could... how do you think I got this?"

He gestured to the burns on his face. Caitlin almost felt her heart stop - they had done this to him?

"I-Its not a speed burn?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.

She then asked a question she prayed she would have her hoped-for reaction on. "D-Did... did I do it to you?"

"No," Savitar said, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. "Although you have the most right out of anyone to give it to me... I can't even remember who did it, truth be told... it was bad though. Thankfully this is the only permanent wound..."

Caitlin had done all her work that she needed to, so she took a seat on the gurney next to Savitar, and looked at him, and he looked back. There was a longing look in both of their eyes; neither had had personal contact with the other in what felt like years. For Savitar, this was the case; however, Caitlin had been practically abandoned, reduced to a background figure.

"Cait?" he asked quietly, grimacing as he waited for her reaction to him using his nickname for her.

Caitlin's eyes lit up with a mixture of happiness and shock. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" Savitar asked.

Caitlin then put her arm around his back, and on his shoulder. "Of course not... I could never hate Barry Allen."

Savitar looked into her eyes, and found comfort which he hadn't known in years.

He didn't pull away at all when she stretched out her soft hand to touch his face's scars - in fact, he leaned in slightly. Everything about her, he had missed so much - her healing touch, how soft she was, everything.

She then did something he never expected.

She leaned forward, and kissed his scars. She pecked him once on where it scarred his forehead, and left another kiss on his cheek.

Savitar felt like, for the first time in God-knows-how-long, he could cry. "I-It... it doesn't hurt so bad anymore..." he muttered, lightly pressing his fingers to where she had kissed him.

"See? All better now," Caitlin said, her voice cracking as she bit her lower lip to try and stop her own tears.

Savitar offered a weak smile. "Y-Yeah... all better now."

They both knew he would never be fully healed - but the expression made them happier than they had been in ages.

Then, they both felt themselves leaning in...

No interruptions.

No team alerts.

No sudden walk-ins from an intruder on their moment.

None of that.

They finally gently pressed their lips to one another - the instant they connected, it felt like a decade or more of build-up had finally paid off. Their lips fit together so well, like they were made for each other to find. Caitlin felt a rush of love race to her emotions, sending her tears out of her eyes in streaks as she held onto the man she had loved for so long. Savitar let out a few tears himself - this had been what he was looking for. True, pure, unprecedented love.

When they finally separated, they both knew he had to go.

"I'll go with you," Caitlin whispered as they stood up.

"They need you here, Cait," Savitar said sadly. "They may not think it... but they do. They'll always need you. Without you, there's no Team Flash. There's no Flash without Caitlin Snow."

"But I want to be with you," she said, still holding onto him.

"You will be with me," Savitar said, putting a hand on her chest. "Right there. I'll never leave here, no matter what happens. Oh, hey, I want you to have this..."

He then placed a tiny little trinket in her hand - it was a metal lightning bolt infused into a metal snowflake.

"Fashioned it in the future," he said, chuckling lightly. "I knew one day, I'd be able to give it to you."

Caitlin hiccuped from her sobs. "I-Its beautiful, Barry... I'll love it and treasure it as long as I can."

Savitar smiled - a genuine, love-expressing smile. But as he turned to go, Caitlin didn't let up on his hands - she instead grasped on.

"P-Please?" she asked gently.

He knew what she wanted - and he would be damned if he didn't let her have it.

He leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly once more - this time, no new alter egos were here to stop them. No replacements faking as the other would hold onto this memory instead. This was Barry and Caitlin, finally sharing a kiss with one another.

When they had to separate for air, Caitlin hugged Savitar with all her might, burying her head in his shoulder. "I love you Barry..."

"And I love you, Cait," Savitar said quietly. "Please - don't lose hope on me. I promise I'll do everything I can to make this up to you."

"I'd never lose hope in Barry Allen," said Caitlin, wiping away her tears. "No matter what... I'll never lose hope in him."

Savitar smiled once more. "You always made me the best version of myself, Dr. Snow. There's a reason why I love you."

And with that, Savitar walked out of the lab... he and Caitlin would reunite soon enough. They always found their way back to each other.

But that's another story...

* * *

**So... how's THAT for angst? Seriously I gave myself the feeeeeelllssssssss**

**I know this is probably not that realistic of a fic - but if I'm being honest, Savitar seems like he could be so much more open with Caitlin than anyone else. I wanted to explore that in this story, so that's how we got here. :) I hope I didn't make you guys too sad! D: **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought; I really wanna know what you all think of this pairing :D LOVE YOU GUYS! See you all soon!**


End file.
